Anastasia Tremaine/Gallery
Images of Anastasia Tremaine from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. Promotional Images Anastasia .jpg AnastasiaImage.png Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Anastasia tremaine.jpg|Anastasia in the live-action film Vogue-Stepmother-Cate-Blanchett.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Photography - Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia in Once Upon a Time Concept and Production gal cin development-art stepsisters 447.jpg|Development art for Anastasia DrizellaAnastasiaMB.jpg|Concept art for Anastasia and Drizella by Mary Blair. StepsistersMB.jpg|Concept art for Anastasia and Drizella by Mary Blair. TremaineFamilyMB.jpg|Anastasia, Drizella, and their mother, by Mary Blair. AnastasiaDrawing1.jpg|Animation drawing by Ollie Johnston. AnastasiaDrawing2.jpg|Animation drawing by Marc Davis. Cinderella2_AnastasiaSketches.jpg|Sketches by Ben Balistreri. Screenshots ''Cinderella Cinderella-37.png|5 year old Anastasia with her mother and her sister Cinderella-45.png|Anastasia as a young girl Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Tumblr mzl6h7UMbh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella. AandD2.jpg AandD1.jpg|Anastasia with Drizella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella-stepsisters-laughing.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4713.jpg|Anastasia is angry Cinderella581.jpg Drizella-Anastasia-cinderella.jpg Drizella and sister.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5050.jpg|Anastasia daydreaming about having a boyfriend Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine being mean to her older sister, Drizella cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg|Anastasia meeting the baker cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg|Anastasia about to eat bread cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5830.jpg|Crying next to the fountain cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5899.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg cinderella2 0937.jpg|Anastasia and Cinderella cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg|Anastasia brushing her hair cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6554.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6638.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg cinderella2 0951.jpg|Anastasia with Lucifer cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7191.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg Cinderella2 1051.jpg|Anastasia with the Baker cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6571.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg Baker 22.jpg Anastasia (Dreams Come True).png Luckybaker.jpg screenshot 04 9.jpg anastasiaawesome.JPG anastasiabaker.JPG anastasiahug.JPG Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Drizellaanatasiamagic.JPG Screen Shot 2012-08-30 at 1.40.12 PM.png|Anastasia kissing her foot screenshot 03 8.jpg|Anastasia happy when she meets Prince Charming screenshot 03 2 4.jpg|Anastasia excited when Prince Charming proposes to her CINDERELLA 3-23.jpg|Anastasia trying to get the ring 41.jpg|Anastasia fitting on the slipper in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time anastasiasuccessful.JPG fnint05.jpg|Anastasia dancing with Prince Charming in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3 1135.jpg|Anastasia turned into a double Cinderella by her mother Lady Tremaine CN30NNW1-10.jpg|Anastasia's pink bloomers screenshot 04.jpg|Anastasia's skirt blowing up revealing her pink bloomers cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg|Lady Tremaine holding Anastasia's legs while her bloomers are showing anastasialucifer.JPG anastasiasofter.JPG Anastasiagleeful.JPG Anastasiaflowers.JPG CINDERELLA 3-40.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-7.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-4.jpg|Cinderella defends Anastasia for her honesty Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 12.38.48 PM.png|Anastasia preparing to dance with Prince Charming cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Anastasia revealing herself that she was Cinderella in disguise screenshot 02 4 2.jpg|Anastasia in a happy mood. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-212.jpg|Anastasia thinking about Cinderella and the Prince AnastasiaFoot.jpg anastasiabutterflies.JPG anastasiadrizellachores.JPG anastasiahappy.JPG Cinderella3 0203.jpg Anastasia And Drizella Showing Their Bloomers.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Anastasia restoring herself to normal anastasiabakerpainting.JPG The King Shocked 1.jpg The King & Anastasia (2).jpg The King & Anastasia (1).jpg CinderellaIII-13.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia reconcile BakerIII.jpg ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Ask Von Drake.jpg Anastasia-Drizella Lucifer HoM.jpg Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Floating Lanterns.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Anastasia in the Coffin.jpg|Anastasia's body Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Anastasia and Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Drizella and Ana.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Holding Tear.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Anastasia Awake.jpg|Anastasia awakens Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Guardian Test.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Gothel and Anastasia.jpg|Gothel and Anastasia Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Anastasia.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Anastasia Magic.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Ivy and Ana.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Cinderella (2015) Cinderella stepsisters.jpg|Anastasia (left) and Drizella (right) in the live-action film. Cinderella 2015 25.jpg Cinderella 2015 46.jpg Cinderella 2015 45.jpg Cinderella 2015 44.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg|Getting ready Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 52.jpg Cinderella 2015 58.jpg anstasia-drizella-trying-on-the-shoe.jpg Anastasia and Drizella in ball gowns 2.jpg Video games Anastasia.png|Anastasia Tremaine in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. KHBBS Report Anastasia.jpg Ws-anastasia tremaine.png Disney Parks and other live appearances Anastasia DLP.jpg|Anastasia at Disneyland Paris Cin008a.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Printed media Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Anastasia Fits the slipper.jpg Merchandise Cinderella 004-1.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg|Anastasia Vinylmation AnastasiaWDCC.jpg|Anastasia from the WDCC 6763036280094.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries